Jay Goes To Hollywood!
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: Jay wins a contest and is able to go to Hollywood and meets the daughter of a famous video game maker Lara Yokimoshma. When the serpentine come and ruin the vacation Lara and Jay must team up together to defeat them!Bro\Sis relationship!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm doing this and Twin Adventures! DID YOU HEAR? NINJAGO'S STILL HERE YES! SEASON FINALE!**

**Nya's P.O.V**

I woke up by being annoyed by the knocking of the mailman on the bounty's door.

"What is it?" I asked apparently with a grouchy tone.

"Well sorry! I'm just doing my job! here's your mail." The mailman said with a tone.

I took the mailman and while I was looking through the mail Cole and Jay came onto the deck. It looked like they were going to Ninjago City.

"Good Morning Nya!" Cole and Jay said.

"Good Morning guys there's some mail for you guys." I said with smile on my face.

Cole was happy about whatever he was reading Jay was too but his eyes lit up when he read his last letter.

Cole saw him and mouth the words " Where are the ears plugs?!" I was trying to find out why he asked that until I realized why.

"YUS!" Jay yelled so loud that it scared me and Cole was getting his eardrums blown away. Finally Cole put his hand on Jay's mouth and yelled "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Luckily, everyone woke up while Jay was screaming on the top of his lungs. After Cole stopped him from yelling Jay finally said what he was cheering about.

"I'm going to...

**Jay's P.O.V**

HOLLYWOOD! I screamed! Cole put his hand on my mouth again which is a sign for "You blew my eardrums and now your paying for my operation".

"Why are you going to Hollywood?" Kai asked as if he should be the one going instead of me.

"I'm going to Hollywood because my awesome invention which is the first ever completed jetpack milkshake machine!

Kai and Lloyd were thinking 'what is so great about that' so I decided to say

"It means sooner or later Ninjago is going to fly JAYPACKS! I said with the image in my head.

"And have a tasty treat with them while they're flying. That is most astonishing!" Zane said calmly.

"Why did you join this contest anyway?" Lloyd asked with a smirk.

"So I can meet Lara Yokimoshma! The daughter of Alex and Mary Yokimoshma the famous video game company owners!" I said with every detail.

"Dude your a little late I known her since I was one." Cole bragged.

"Oh well I'll tell her you said hi and my plane leaves at 12PM and I might come back in a week or so!" I was so hyper about this! Maybe Cole really does know her and if he does he would be REALLY LUCKY!

I'm gonna miss everyone. I take that back. I'M GOING TO HOLLYWOOD HALLA!


	2. Chapter 2: Going to Hollywood

**AT THE AIRPORT**

**Jay's P.O.V**

****I couldn't believe it was time to go already! Zane knitted me a sweater, Cole brought me some video games, Kai gave me $500, Sensei gave me tea, Nya gave me a kiss, and Lloyd gave me a picture of the gang so I can at least remember them while I in Hollywood. I really hope this week goes smoothly or else I'll never meet Lara so she can tell me how awesome the Jaypack is!

"So I its time to go." Nya said sadly.

"Yeah." I said trying to hide my excitement.

"Dude be careful and come back in one piece." Cole said.

"Why?"

"Fangirls." Everyone replied.

"Don't worry guys! Its only a week and when I invention gets accepted into a video game and I meet Lara Yokimoshma I'll come back!" I said with happiness.

I boarded the plane while waving at my friends. I was thinking about how things were going to go while I was there. I looked at the picture Lloyd gave me and I smiled.

"What can possibly go wrong?" I said then I started playing video games.

**AT GARMADON'S HIDEOUT**

****"Lord Garmadon! We just received important information about the ninjas!" Scales said

"Like what?" Lord Garmadon asked eagerly.

"The lighting ninja is going to Hollywood to meet the daughter of a famous game designer." Scales replied.

Garmadon stopped and was shocked about the news. Wondering if it's only him going and the rest of the ninja stayed back on the bounty. Garmadon again asked a question.

"How do you know this and is it only him?" Garamadon had to know so can make a plan.

"We know this because Mezmo was eating at the airport's all-you-can-eat-buffet and overheard their conversation about him going to Hollywood."

That's all Garmadon needed to hear. He knew that if he destroyed the blue ninja the other ninjas would be depressed and then he'll destroy them! He felt so happy after thinking of that plan that he had to announce it.

"Serpentine give me your attention!" Garmadon stated, "I'll need you to get me a helicopter because we're going to Hollywood!"

All the serpentine were happy to here this and they got their stuff ready so Garmadon's plan would go into affect as son as possible.


	3. Chapter 3: We are here!

**Jay's P.O.V**

****Well this is it I felt like screaming when I heard the announcement :

"Passengers! We're here in Los Angeles National Airport! I hope you enjoy your stay here!" The pilot said over the loudspeaker.

I ran out of the plane and into the airport as if I was looking for Nya but in a happy way. That's when I saw a lady with red orange hair, a purple shirt, and white shorts, with blue high tops.

"Are you Jay Walker?" She asked politely.

"Yes I am." I said happily.

"Well I'm Lara Yokimashma and your the person I was waiting for!"

She could see by my face that I was going to exploded of happiness so she said "Let's go to the limo." So I followed her to the limo with my stuff so when we got in and the door was shut I screamed.

"YOUR LARA YOKIMOSHMA! I'M A BIG FAN OF YOUR VIDEO GAMES! I HAVE ALMOST HAVE ALL OF YOUR GAMES AND SYSTEMS!" I screamed that I think the guys heard me because as soon as I was done they were calling me.

"Thanks for the the shoutout and press that button." Lara said why laughing.

I pressed the button then Cole came on the screen I guess he was calling me.

"Dude we heard you all the way from Ninjago!" Cole said.

"HEY COLE!" Lara said. I learned two things about her now.

**1.**She knows Cole.

**2.**She's as loud as me!

"Hey Lara! Your as loud as Jay." Cole said.

"I'll take that as a 'I miss you so much.'"

"So I can tell Nya and the others that you made it to Hollywood and bring us something back from there!" Cole said.

"Don't worry I promise I will!" I responded.

"Bye!"

"BYE!"  
Cole held his ears as me and Lara said (or yelled) bye then hanged up.

Let's go to the hotel! It's only 5 minutes away and our hotel room as 2 bedrooms and floors." Lara said with an excited tone.

"Sure! By the way why did you like the Jaypack anyway?" I asked. It wasn't the best thing in the world. I bet a nerd could of done better then me. **(1)**

"Dude people take things so seriously that they don't even do anything creative. I know they were all creative but yours was way out of creative. It was my level of awesome and I make most of the company games like Pizza Ninja, The Day IT came, Disaster City you can name it! Plus I talk and think a lot." Lara told me and I was touched so I said...

"Don't worry I talk a lot to and I do make other inventions and I love all of those games." I repiled. "But you know what I think Lara.

"What Jay?"

"I think this is going to be a great friendship!" I said while hugging her. She hugged me back.

"Dude your like the brother I never had! Well Cole actually is the first bro I never had but your like him to but your power is lighting and his is earth and your like my fun side while Cole is my serious side." Lara said happily.

Yep, she's like the sister I never had. She's just like me but in a girl version, different hair color, and she makes video games!

**GARMADON AT LA AIRPORT**

I was on a plane with idiot snakes for five hours! As soon as I came off that plane people saw me and started to serve me food (since they didn't want to die).

"I can't believe it took us this long to get off a plane!" Fangtom complained.

"Does it matter? We need to destroy that talkative blue ninja!" Garmadon yelled at him.

Scales was busy hypnotizing a limo driver so they can look for Jay so Garmadon would be able to destroy him and the rest of the ninja.

"Come on! Let'sssss go already!" Scales said while getting into the limo.

"We should go to the nearest hotel called the 'LA Luxury Hotel'. Mezmo suggested. "They have an all you can eat buffet and its late so we can at least spend the night there."

"I see they have a spa, indoor pool, video game lounges ,and more. I guess we can stay for one day." Garmadon said while thinking of the ninja and his son.**(2)**

* * *

**AT THE HOTEL**

**Jay's P.O.V**

****As soon as we entered the hotel we were walking on a red carpet and passing spas, lounges, pools, dining rooms and etc!

"I can tell your shocked about all this stuff we're on the highest floor which is the 30th floor! It's called an 'Elemental Suite'. As the lighting ninja I though you would like it!" Lara said excitedly.

"Heh good one. As Jay Walker **(3)**. I will fight all evil by going to the spa and eating what ever pie I can get my hands on." I said after five long hours of being on a plane I need to eat something.

"They send food to our suite tonight because I knew we were going to come back late so let's take the the elevator!" Lara thinks outside of the box if she thinks ahead and comes up with most of the company's games!

**AT THE SUITE**

****THE SUITE LOOKS AWESOME! My room was blue and had lighting strikes all over it and Lara's room was green and had like green lighting strikes around hers. The rest of the rooms were brown, red, white,red and yellow, a light yellow one, and the hallways were painted gold **(4). **

"THIS IS AWESOME!" We both yelled.

"I KNOW!"

"WANT TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES!"

"YES!"

"LE'TS GO!"

We so were like bro and sis because while we were playing video games we were using cheats and pointing them out and our food came! Mac and cheese, grilled chicken, and apple pie and it was good (U MAD Lara calls it trolling)!

"Jay, Today was a great day! We'll talk about the game at breakfast! Good Night Bro!" Lara told me.

"Good Night Sis!" I yelled back.

I went to my room and thought how awesome today was! Lara totally understands me and how I feel. Nya does to but sometimes she tells me I can't do some of my creative stuff. Well today was great anyway. Then I drifted of to sleep.

**ROOM 1123**

****Garmadon and the serpentine were able to hear every word Jay and Ara said and started to come up with a plan.

"We can use the power of the troll that see was talking about!" Mezmo said.

"Or the double face-palm which might be needed so they can fight us!" a constrictai suggested.

Garmadon was thinking about all these thing Lara said. He thought they would all link together. Wait link! The internet!

"We can beat them by using the internet!" Garmadon said.

"We're entering a net?!" one of the serpents yelled and that started commotion.

All Garmadon could do was face-palm.

* * *

**(1) Solve this: If you watched FM before you'll know who I mean ;3**

**(2) A perfect Hotel if you ask me!**

**(3) Get it Jay Walker! (you can face-palm when you get it)**

**(4) The Twin Adventures is being uploaded tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4: Big Problem

**Jay's P.O.V**

Lara and I were on our way to get breakfast at the buffet son along the way we were talking about the game and the Jaypack.

"Dude many people say the video game 'The Night IT Came' is scary. I guess that means its a hit because someone made this thing called 'The Night Challenge' which is supposed to men your supposed to play that game at night by yourself and beat it." Lara told me.

"I would never play that game by myself! I would even get nightmares from the boss battles!" I exclaimed. Lara giggled at what I said and pointed to the buffet that was in front of us.

"Let's eat!" We both said. At the end Lara got chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausages, cereal, and orange juice. I got eggs, hots dogs, fruit salad, and hot chocolate. Lara and me both sat down by a window and started to talk.

"If you can I want the name of the game to be Flying High or..."

"The Adventures of Jay Walker?" She read my mind!

"How did you know I was going to say that?' I asked her.

"I didn't know I just guessed." Lara told me. Oh then never mind about her reading my mind.

**Garmadon's P.O.V**

I saw Jay and that girl Lara talking like there was no tomorrow. Luckily they left the buffet to go to the game lounge on the first floor. That have me the opportunity to follow them and Scales was able to turn off all the power there.

"Lara why is the power off?!" Jay asked.

"I don't know dude!" Lara said worriedly.

Some of the serpentine made the lights turned on and they all shined on me. I let out an evil laugh and took out my mega weapon.

"Hello Jay and Lara!" I said.

**Lara's P.O.V**

****When I saw Garmadon I got a Wii remote and started to swing it as if it were a sword.

"What do you want with us Garmadon?!" I asked while pointing the remote at him.

"I knew you were coming to Hollywood Jay so I decided to follow you so I can destroy you and then I'll destroy your friends!" Garmadon said then he started to laugh.

"Why would you tell us your plan before you can do it?" I questioned. That's when Garmadon stopped laughing and said "I have no idea."

"Well your not going to get away with it!" Jay said holding his nunchucks.

"I think I am! Mega Weapon I wish for these two to be in an obstacle that they'll never get through! Make them be in a vast place where they can enter but can't never get out!"

Jay and me held on to each other and screamed because of our fate. That's when Jay fainted but I didn't. I saw that I was looking at many websites in a shape of a globe. I knew where we were in. We're in Cyberspace.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving! Here are a few questions.**

** Do you think Jay's ok?**

** How come Lara didn't pass out?**

** What's the best thing to eat at Thanksgiving?**

**Do you think Jay's ok?**


	5. Chapter 5:Welcome To Cyberspace!

**Lara's P.O.V**

**Welcome to Cyberspace!**

****Yep Jay and me are stuck in cyberspace. Jay finally woke up from his nap and he saw that we were on Google.

"Is this some super computer? Because the Google homepage is bigger than us!" Jay exclaimed.

"Jay I'm sorry to say this but we're IN Google not on it! Garmadon's weapon brought us into Cyberspace and you passed out in the process." I explained.

"If I passed out how come you didn't?!" Jay asked me.

"To be honest Jay I have no idea. I've been around technology all my life and this never been into cyberspace before." I answered. "We need to work together so we can get out of here!"

"Lara! What if this is like a video game and we're on level one. We're already past the prologue! Now we start our adventure!" Jay cheered excitedly.

"Jay you are a genius!" I said. "Since Google is a search engine were should we go from here to start our adventure!"

"Ok how about Youtube?"

"Fine with me."

"How do we get there anyway?" Jay question killed me until we teleported to Youtube.

"That was easy." I said

**Jay's P.O.V**

After Lara told me how we got into Cyberspace and there must be a way out of here. I decided to go on Youtube because there are funny videos of me and my friends and other stuff. The bad news is that whoevers on the website right now will see us! GARMADON IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!

"Search a video!" Lara commanded.

"Ok but what about this video? The name of it is 'Snakes on a Plane I have Had it'." I suggested.

"Sure and if its funny I'm in." Lara accepted and she clicked on it. We teleported to the video and sat down and watched it. **(There's cursing in it so I'll replace the bad words).**

****"I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHALOVING SNAKES ON THIS MOTHALOVING PLANE!"

When the video was done me and Lara were laughing so hard that we were coughing and chocking.

"I bet you that's how Garmadon feels!" Lara joked. That just made us laugh harder because if you think of it its true. Out of no where Skaildor came with a bunch of serpentine.

"Garmadon knew that you losers would be trying to come out so we s=are her to destroy you! If you die in Cyberspace you will be part of Cyberspace!" Skaildor smirked evilly.

"Look dude there is no trolling on my territory!" Lara looked anygry and her green eyes looked like green lighting strikes. She went into the comment box and typed in nunchucks and a wii 's when a pair of nunchucks came in hand! Lara also got her game remote and at the top of it a green blade came out and she was in a green ninja suit!

"Come and get us!" We both said then a fight started. Lara used her blade and spamed some of the snakes while I was shocking some on the right side of the screen.

'Lara must have power over technology if she can spam them' I thought. It would be cool to have power over technology if you ask me. That's when Lara came and made a shield out of her blade because while I was thinking Skaildor was going to choke me!

"You know what I'm tired of this!" Lara made a box around Skaildor and said Control-Alt-Delete!" Lara made Skalidor blow up!

"Lara that was awesome!" I said when I went to hug her.

"Thanks! That's one boss battle and we must fight Garmadon at the end of this so let's see if we can go to another website and I'm choosing!" Lara said.

"What are you waiting for let's go!" I told her.

Lara jumped to the search bar and put in Nintendo.

"What we watched videos! Now we can play video games!" Lara said energetically.

* * *

**The Youtube World is finished! Question time!**

** What if you went shopping and an old lady sprays pepper spray in your eyes? (an old lady really did do that when I went to Wal-Mart today!)**

** Do you think Black Friday is a crazy holiday?**

** Are people acting like there's no tomorrow by a mall near you?**


	6. Chapter 6:We learned something new

**Jay's P.O.V**

All the games Lara and me were playing made me feel better after all we're trapped in a computer. Plus I wonder why Lord Garmadon is in Cyberspace anyway ans Lara has a green and black ninja suit on? Just wierd if you ask me.

"Jay I'm beating you by one lap." Lara said while I was thinking. We decided to play Mario Kart because I love to race and Mario Kart as power ups and stuff in it.

"Shoot. How are you beating me this is my game?! We don't even have cheat codes!" I whined.

"I memorize cheat codes." She sais happily. That's when my phone started to ring.

"You had your phone the whole time?!" Lara wasn't really happy when she found out I had my phone. She paused the game and suffled over to me.

"It's Sensei Wu." I said.

"How does a 2,100 year old man have a phone?" Lara asked me.

"How do you know his age?!" I said shockingly. She shrugged and I answered the phone.

"Jay I see you and Lara put a big show on the internet last night." Sensei said.

"Heh... Sensei it was a big misunderstanding!" Lara said while being embarrassed.

"Plus you helped us find the Ninja of Technology!" Lara ans me made the dumbest face when Sensei said that.

"Is that why I have a green and black ninja suit on? I'm not the green ninja! Lloyd is!"

"Not anymore. He's the Gold Ninja." Sensei replied back. **(Someone said in the reviews Lloyd is the green ninja. Not anymore though ;3)**

Lara was poking at me while I was talking to Sensei about the Youtube fight.

"Jay. Scales and Acidus joined our game of Mario Kart and hacked it." Lara whispered to me.

"Do they really need to do this?!" I yelled.

"Well we are on the same team and I know some cheat codes. We can get through this! Just think that your in the game!" Lara said with confidence. As soon as she said that she dissapered and she was really in the game waiting at the starting line in a rainbow colored cart.

"Let'ssss get this race started!" Scales said evilly.

"No way red eyes! This is a Tag Team round! I need Jay or else we can't start." Lara said while making faces.

"How do I get in again?" I asked while hesitating.

"You close your eyes and you think your in the game." Lara said impatient. After that I did as she said then opened my eyes to see that I am in a blue go cart. I was so excited that I didn't notice Lara was whispering me.

"Jay they hacked the game so they can eliminate us. If we can follow the cheat codes that I know we can win. Lara whispered to me.

3...2...1... GO!

* * *

**You know the general for the Venomari tribe? How do you spell his name because I don't know if I spelled it wrong or not.**

**Questions**

**When you listen to the Minecraft song 'I Can Swing My Sword' do you think about Kai?**

** Have you ever watched a Ninjago Youtube Poop? (Some are made by this guy named Sheepant and you'll die from laughter :3)**

** If Kai and Cole were in a battle until they died. Who would win? (I bet Cole) **


	7. Chapter 7: Who won?

**Jay's P.O.V**

When the race started I was in Last Place going over 500 mph! Lara was right when she said Scales and Acidius made this course just for them because it had so many twist and turns and especially zig-zags! Those things kill! That's when are started to catch up to Scales. I pushed on my gas pedel as hard as I could but it still stayed at 500!

"Your welcome for choosing your carts." Scales said evilly. That's when my cart broke down and Scales was able to push my cart with so much force that I was falling off of the track!

"This is so not good! I'm GOING TO GET BACK AT YOU SCALES!" I yelled while I was falling. That's when I felt my cart being lifted up.

"Need a hand?" It was Lara!

**Lara's P.O.V**

"I know they had a choice of our carts but they didn't know mine can fly! Now get out of that rust bucket and get into my cart! If you think ahead this track is easy." I said while flying in my cart. Those carts that they decided to choose were HORRIBLE! Scales' cart can breakdown if he uses too much speed and Acidius' cart could explode if he just breaks for a second!

"Let's go Lara! I think I can see the finish line from here!" Jay said happily.

"Ok Jay! We'll get there I think in five minutes. This cart goes 1000 mph!" I said.

"Cool! But why aren't we landing?" Jay asked.

"This cart can only fly sadly. But we'll take a shortcut." I said with a smirk.

**Jay's P.O.V**

Lara was right about her cart and all of the shortcuts and we even zoomed right passed the two generals!

"Hey! That's cheating!" Acidius complained.

"Your Mom's cheating!" Lara said while me and her fist pumped.

"Alright we should of used the invisibility cheat earlier. Let's use in now for the fun of it!" Lara said while pressing a few buttons.

"We're almost at the finish line just a few more seconds!" I said.

"You will lose!" Scales hissed at us.

"Jay throw the bomb at them." Lara said while the serpentine generals were catching up.

"I got it!" I threw the bomb at them and it not only forced us to pass the finish line it knocked the two generals out!

"WE WON!" Lara and me did our awesome handshake after we got out of the game.

"I know where Garmadon is." Lara said with a smirk.

"Where?" Lara smirked even more.

"Where?!"

Lara died of laughter.

* * *

**Clues of where he is**

**-something every business has**

**-people are on it everyday**

**-LIKE it**


	8. Chapter 8: Trollbook

**Lara's P.O.V**

I was completely laughing like a fool when Jay kept on trying to guess what website Garamadon was on. Like come on it's obvious if you ask me!

"Google?" Jay guessed for the 123rd time (yes I've been counting).

"Nope! Guess again Jay!" I said after laughing again.

"Come on Lara! There are over a million websites in cyberspace! I can't name all of them!" Jay complained.

"Ok but first help me jump to the search bar." I said ready to type the site in the bar. Jay gave me a boost to the bar and luckily I found the website as soon as I typed in the first letter of it.

"Lara where are we going to?" Jay asked before we teleported to the site. When we got there I humbly answered his question.

"We are here on Facebook! Home of trolls, weirdos, goths, and etc!" I said proudly while patting Jay on the back.

"How do you know Garmadon's here?" Jay asked me.

"Think about it! Garmadon's a troll isn't he?" I asked him while elbowing him.

"True! So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jay said. He grabbed my arm and we ran around Facebook looking for Garmadon.

**Jay's P.O.V**

We had a BIG problem while searching through Facebook. There were so many parts of this site that we almost ended up in the Dominoes Pizza section!

"Where's the troll section? We've been running around for like a hour!" Lara said while huffing and puffing.

"I think I see it! Maybe it would be good to check that section that's down the computer screen." I said while trying my best not to slow down.

"Jay! We found it and I think that black shadow may be Garmadon!" Lara pointed out. We came to a stop and met Garmadon face to face.

"I see you petty ninja found me. I bet you want to get out of here so badly." Garmadon said darkly.

"You bet!" Lara and me said.

"I guess you came here to lose because it has been days! I have the strength to use the Mega Weapon and this time I won't go easy on you fools." Garmadon pointed the Mega Weapon to our necks and said "I will destroy both of you and I'll be able to carry out the rest of my plan with you fools out of my way!"

Lara kicked the Mega Weapon out of our way and we both got in our fighting stances.

"Bring it on LG!" Lara smirked. That's when the fight started. Lara was able to to use her power to turn the Mega Weapon into a jar!

"Nice!" I said while high fiving her. She whispered to me a plan so I decided to go with her flow and follow it.

"What did you do to my weapon?!" Garmadon was enraged after what happen to the Mega Weapon.

"It's been turned into a jar. If you can see it." Lara told Garmadon while playing with her technology blade. Luckily Garmadon didn't see me hiding by the scrolling bar.

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Garmadon said then start to make a blast of energy with his hands.

"JAY! NOW!" Lara said which got me so pumped that I kicked Garmadon and he flew across the screen! Then a portal opened up! We're free!

"Bye Garmadon! We'll see you another time." Lara and me said then we jumped into the portal as if we were happy kindergardeners and made it out alive!

"Jay you sir are on of the best people I met in my life." Lara said and she flashed me a smile. I looked around and we were still in the lounge.

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon. Let's make the game, get it published, hangout more and you can go back to Ninjago with something for your friends." Lara told me while helping me out.

"That would be cool!" i said. Then we ran back to our suite.

* * *

**1 More Chapter Guys! Thanks for the support! More stories are coming and I PROMISE I will make a squeal and the other ninjas will come too!**

** Who do you think is my favorite ninja?**

** Clues**

** -He's funny when you least expect it**

** - Left a memorable moment in episode 23**

** - THE DUDES HOT**

** - In episode 24 for he winked to fangirls like me!**


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome Back

**Jay's P.O.V**

The rest of my days in Hollywood were awesome! Lara helped me with the video game and we finished it! She took me to a restaurant and she said that she's going to Ninjago with me! Right now I'm at the airport.

"So you think I should go to Ninjago? I know I have to be the ninja of technology and all. " Lara asked nervously.

"Yes! Trust me it would be fabulous. Ninjago is an epic place to live and visit. This is coming from somebody who lived there. Plus I protect all of Ninjago. You'll enjoy being there." I persuaded.

"Well if you put it that way..." Lara was about to say something until an announcement came up.

**"Flight 278 has arrived. Its next stop: Ninjago."**

"Let's go Jay after all its a five hour flight. We should be riding in first class." Lara said excitedly. She pushed me to a security guard and showed him our tickets. After that she took our carry on bags and we walked into the plane.

"Lara I thought you wanted to stay." I teased.

"Dude I don't stay still. I'm more of a traveler and staying in one place is boring." Lara sounded happy about this.

"Wait where are your parents anyway?" I asked Lara as soon as we sat in our surprisingly soft seats.

"They're in Japan making more video games. I'm in Hollywood because of the contest." Lara smiled when she said Japan. I can tell she was going to ask me a question.

"Jay when we get back and I see Cole and the others. Maybe next month we can go to Japan." Lara smirked.

"Sure! Plus with my friends there?! I could imagine all the crazy things that could happen!" I said. Lara and me started to laugh just thinking about everything that could wrong.

**"We are leaving the airport now and we're on our way to Ninjago! Turn off any cellphones, laptops, and etc. This is approximately five hours. These are your pilots speaking and we hope you have a great flight."**

During the flight Lara and me asked for a **BUNCH** of pillows and made a **HUGE** pillow base. We were watching TV while we were in our fort and the flight attendant always talked to us and give us food through the slot that we made. We slept for two hours, played a board game for an hour, a drawing game for a hour, and lastly played war for an hour. That's when the announcement came up.

**"Passengers we have arrived in Ninjago and it's 9:30 PM. I hope you have a great time in Ninjago and ride with us again someday."**

"Here that Lara? They hope you enjoy your stay here." I said with a mocking tone.

**Lara's P.O.V**

Jay was telling me about everything that I passed. It was funny how he did it though. That's when we saw Sensei Wu and we went over to greet him.

"Hello Jay and Lara. How was your trip to Hollywood? Was it good or bad?" Sensei asked calmly.

"We did run into trouble during our trip but we're fine." I said. "But where are the others?"

"Behind you Lara. I hope you'll enjoy being with them because your part of our team." Sensei answered. I ran to Cole and jumped on him as if I was a three year old. The funniest thing is that he fell on his back.

"Hey Cole did I break a rib or something because I would be more than happy to do surgery on you." I joked while helping him up.

"So your Lara?" A boy in red asked.

"Yes and I think your name is Kai! Zane is the on your left side and Nya is on your right side. Lloyd must be the one trying to get ice cream over there." I was very happy if I was going to blurt all of that out.

"Sensei told us about you and by the sound of it you would make a great friend and sister." Nya told me.

"So how was Hollywood?" Cole asked with a smirk.

"Just a regular trip!" Jay said quickly. I facedpalm when he said that.

"Great the games begin lease in Japan a week from now!" I said quickly without even noticing that Cole had his hands behind his back. Cole revealed the pictures of us fighting the serpentine and Garmadon.

"Oh really?" Zane said.

"Let's go. Now we can have a meet and greet on the bounty!" I sad while running. That's when Lloyd pulled my hoodie.

"You guys can tell us the story on our way to the bounty." Lloyd said while smiling.

"Ok!" Jay and me winked at each other.

"Let's just say before I tell the story. Garmadon totally made this week unforgettable. Then I started to tell the story.

'_This is going to be awesome' _I thought while telling the story.

* * *

**This is the final chapter! I PROMISE to everyone that they'll go to Japan. I thank you guys for the reviews and the follows it really helps. X3**

** Now here are more clues regarding my favorite ninja**

** -He has more fans then the other five**

** - He's HOT!**

** - He has abs**

** - He was the strongest ninja before Lloyd was the green ninja**

** - Episode 16 he had a piece of CAKE in his hand and behind him was a 4 layered CAKE.**

**Fun Facts**

**- out of me and my friends 4 like Zane (1st favorite)**

**- 1 is a Jay fan.**

**-1 person LOVES Cole**

**- I don't know anyone who likes Kai **

** - I'm making a story called 'Zane's Glitches' next **

**Enjoy my others stories and stuff! I'll post stuff ASAP! Trust me even though School can be killer ;)**


End file.
